Pound, Pound, Pound
by OfStrangeShadows
Summary: So, every night, as you pound, pound, pound your head into the wall you have to remember that it's all your fault and he's never going to forgive you. Oneshot. USxUK. Read and Review!


**A/N: I am officially fail. I have so much to be working on but I still create a oneshot. I'm such a bad person. -_- Anyway...This is a new format and it may not be your cup of tea. I don't usually write like this. I like this story though. I actually had fun while writing it. XD (Well...I have fun writing everything I write but still.) Summer break has started so I should be updating my stories more! Good thing right? No? -is shot- Anyway, please enjoy! And review! :D**

* * *

It's there. You feel it sinking into your pores. The _love_ that's _radiating _from the man across from you but he just _won't _show it to you because you hurt him and it's all _your _fault. So, every night, as you pound, pound, pound your head into the wall you have to remember that it's _allyourfault _and _he'snevergoingtoforgiveyou._ So, when the blood begins to make it's presence known because it's seeped into your eye, you finally decide that it'd be a good idea to finally _just tell him _and _make everything all right_.

But, as you being to face him and open your mouth, all of your courage flies out the window when you see that he's _glaring_ at you and -_holycrap-_ it looks like he could take a gun and just shoot you right there. Because you know, know, know that its _all your fault _because you _left _him _alone_ when he cried, cried, cried for you to help him. And he begged, begged, begged for you not to leave him. But all you did was turn around, throw everything you ever had with him into the ground and crush, crush, crush it, and walk away. So, when he runs over to you and shoves you so hard backwards that your head slams against the brick, you already expect it. And you think you kind of _deserved _it. But you can't feel the pain that he had meant to inflict because your head has become used to the pound, pound, pound against walls. And when you think of it as blackness surrounds our vision, you realize that he had technically caused that pain too. The only reason that you ever began to pound, pound, pound is because you were so _frustrated_ that he couldn't see that you loved him with all of your _soul_ and he never noticed that you tried so hard, hard, hard to get him to notice you _now_. But all it seems is that he sees is your tiny self. So, when the blackness does envelop your entire vision you don't really care because you kind of deserved this all and this seems like it was Fate's way of cursing you because you defied her.

When you wake up, all snuggled up in a hospital bed, you're a bit surprised to see him sitting there. His face is blotchy and red and he's starring at the ground like it's the most interesting thing in the world, not like the guy that he almost _killed_. Oh no, that guy is completely uninteresting. When you go to open your mouth to take him out of his stupor, you come to the realization that he is_ crying_. The drops of saltwater are falling onto the tile floor and then your ears start to hear what he's mumbling.

"I love you, you big oaf. I didn't mean it- I didn't mean to- Why would you just let me- Of all things-" And then you don't know what he's saying anymore because he finally _said it_ and you're so extremely _happy _that you could just jump up and wrap him in a bear hug, but you know that the little tubes digging into your skin would disable any movement from the bed you're currently stuck in. So you try and talk instead.

"H-Hey."

The look that he gives you doesn't shock you. It's a mixture of shock, of hate, of embarrassment, and -most importantly- love. He's standing up and stuttering, wiping the tears from his face. And then, in the beat of a heart, he has his arms wrapped around your neck. He's squeezing and squeezing and whispering in your ear just how _sorry_ he is and how much he _loves_ you and how _worried_ he was. You want to wrap your arms around him too but you can't. You, instead, worry that he'll take it the wrong way; that he'll think your rejecting him because your not embracing him like he is to you. But, as he pulls away, you know that he knows that you accepted him because the next thing he does surprises you. He crushes your lips together in a kiss you'll never forget.

"Happiness doesn't have a conclusion," He's staring at you a few weeks later. Your head is fine now and you're both going on a walk through the park. "It just goes on and on and then stops," He puts his hand out, palm flat against the air. "And then it goes on again. But sometimes," He points to his heart. "This thing, right here, can stop your own happiness for good. Don't let that happen." You nod and smile, taking his hand in yours. You try not to note how _right _everything feels and how _perfectly_ his hand fits into yours.

"You know, Iggy. I think it's half your fault that my heart wanted to stop my happiness."

"Oh really now?"

You nod and hum, letting a smile decorate your features.

"Yeah. I always thought you hated me and my heart didn't want to ruin any more of our relationship."

_"This is exactly how it should be," _You note as he smiles at you and laughs. _"This is how life should be."_ He stops you and leans on his tiptoes to kiss you.

You're finally happy now because you no longer have to **pound, pound, pound.**


End file.
